


Sweater Weather

by shimmie (patrickrose7)



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Meet-Cute, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickrose7/pseuds/shimmie
Summary: It's impossible not to notice him, frankly. The embodiment of tall, dark, and handsome. Expressive eyebrows and smooth, sideswept hair. Glasses with thick, black frames resting on his nose. Stubble that's a little more than a five o'clock shadow. He wears a striped sweater and tight, black jeans.Noah can barely keep his eyes on the piano as the man gracefully sweeps past him to take a seat at the bar, a quiet but commanding presence.----Noah is the pianist at Alpine Creek Ski Resort & Spa, where he meets an intriguing guest during dinner service on their annual February 13th Singles Night.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39
Collections: RPFebruary Prompt Fest





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [rpfebpromptfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/rpfebpromptfest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> AU (in that Noah did not play Patrick on SC). Dan’s on vacation and meets Noah who is… idk a musician in a lounge? Or they are BOTH on vacation? Just need some meet-on-vacay vibes pleaseee.

Noah's gig up at Alpine Creek isn't a bad side hustle. Noah essentially has free rein over a piano for a few hours, and the tips are always a plus. The drive is long but he's only up here on the weekends during ski season. Plus, the lodge's restaurant is cozy and rustic, with the warmth of the stone fireplace radiating against Noah's back as he sits at the grand piano. The walls and ceiling are paneled in knotty pine, with exposed wooden rafters connected to the vaulted roof with steel gusset plates. The room isn't huge, but it's enough to fit all the guests at the lodge, who return from the slopes seeking a hot meal and, more often than not, a nightcap or three.

Today, most of the tables were separated into 2-tops in anticipation of Alpine Creek's annual February 13th singles' event. The dinner service is over, and perhaps this event fared better than Noah expected, as a shocking number of the singles here had paired up for the evening. In fact, everyone seems to have a date for the night except for one man who enters well after dinner and makes a beeline for the bar where he sits alone.

It's impossible not to notice him, frankly. The embodiment of tall, dark, and handsome. Expressive eyebrows and smooth, sideswept hair. Glasses with thick, black frames resting on his nose. Stubble that's a little more than a five o'clock shadow. He wears a striped sweater and tight, black jeans.

Noah can barely keep his eyes on the piano as the man gracefully sweeps past him to take a seat at the bar, a quiet but commanding presence. He sneaks glances at the man throughout [a cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1ctULBPQxE) he's been tweaking recently.

Once, Noah catches the man looking back at him. He grins and the man looks away sheepishly.

Noah typically sticks to instrumentals only during dinner but he'll branch out to vocals occasionally as the night winds down. He fiddles around with a few chords for a bit then pauses for a sip of water, before deciding to switch to something a little more romantic.

_Baby I'm yours..._

Noah smiles to himself as he sees the man's head perk up from his seat at the bar, turning to face the piano. He can feel the man's gaze, now fully focused on him.

_Yours until the mountain crumbles to the sea, in other words, until eternity..._

Noah waves in thanks to a newly-minted couple who leaves a tip on their way out.

_Till the rivers run dry, baby, I'm yours._

A few tables applaud, with a couple _whoop_ s from those who've undoubtedly had too much to drink. Noah waves a hand, offering a shy, "Thanks, guys" into the mic.

Dustin shows up at his side, pulling a napkin from his apron as he sets Noah's usual sidecar down on top of the piano.

"Thanks, man," Noah gratefully takes a sip.

"From that guy. He asked to buy you your usual. Must be real interested in your... _music_ ," Dustin winks, turning on his heel back toward the bar before Noah can protest.

Dustin says something to the man at the bar, who looks up at Noah with a sultry grin. Noah feels his face flush, and clears his throat.

"One last song for everyone tonight," Noah murmurs into the mic.

_Treated me kind, sweet destiny._

_Carried me through desperation_

_To the one that was waiting for me._

The man looks over at him with renewed heat in his gaze and a smile that shouldn't be as sexy as it is.

_I had a vision of love_

_And it was all that you've given to me._

Noah doesn't look up, and it's a struggle to keep his eyes glued to the piano. He can feel the man's eyes on him still.

_Prayed through the nights so faithfully_

_Knowing the one that I needed_

_Would find me eventually._

The last group of patrons filters out of the dining room after a round of drunken applause. Noah closes the lid over the keys, smoothing a hand through his hair. In his peripheral vision, a graceful figure weaves between tables, finding a seat just behind him.

"Not participating in the singles' event?" Noah slides into the chair next to the man, and sets his drink on the table.

"Oh, I'm participating," the man's lips curve into a smile, offering a hand. "Dan."

Noah blushes and feels his mouth go dry.

"Noah," Noah takes his hand. Dan's hand is remarkably soft, with long, deft fingers curling purposefully around Noah's.

"How long have you been playing?" Dan asks, taking a sip of his martini.

"Started around 6 and I play through dinner," Noah says with a smirk.

Dan shoots him a teasing glare.

"At what age did you start playing the piano?" Dan asks, the question carefully crafted this time and dripping with sarcasm.

"My mom said it started as soon as I could reach they keys," Noah chuckles, noting Dan's lips perking up.

"And how did you find yourself the dinnertime pianist at Alpine Creek Ski Resort?" Dan asks with a teasing lilt.

“Took a gig here playing Christmas music last year, and I guess they just liked me so much they asked me to come back every weekend,” Noah says in a fake nonchalant tone with a shrug. “I'm a high school music teacher during the week.”

Dan gives him an endearing sideways smile, looking him up and down. "That's the most fitting backstory I've ever heard. Let me guess – you coach one of their sports and direct the school's musical."

Noah can only laugh at this stranger's spot-on assessment. "Okay, you got me. Now it's my turn. Why'd you come to singles' night to sit alone at the bar?"

"I'm not alone at the bar," Dan insists. "I'm hitting on the hot piano guy."

Noah feels himself blushing again, as if he didn't realize before Dan said the words. Dan bites his lip and pokes his tongue out a little.

Just then, Dustin appears at their side with two glasses.

“On the house,” Dustin winks as he sets the whiskeys down.

“Thanks, man,” Noah calls out.

Noah asks Dan about himself, learning he's a romance novelist hoping to break into the film industry. He enrolled in university but didn't finish, as it had felt too cookie-cutter, like he was just being funneled through a pipeline.

He's currently turning one of his novels into a screenplay, hoping to partner with an indie movie maker. He admits he's let it consume him more than he'd like, but it's just how he operates.

"So are you a skier?" Noah asks, though he has a feeling what the answer will be.

Dan almost chokes on his drink, his face contorting into a disgusted expression.

"God no, I was forced into attending a spa retreat here," Dan grumbles, mouth turning down into an adorable pout. “My friends decided I've been obsessing over my writing a bit much.”

Noah can't help laughing. "How tragic for you."

"I thought it was a lovely gift until I realized they basically sent me to a dating retreat. They had the courtesy of getting me the spa package and not the ski package, at least."

Noah bites back a smile.

"So that's how I found myself alone at a singles' night," Dan continues.

"Do you want to be alone?" Noah moves his hand to rest on Dan's thigh nearest him. Dan's aura is intoxicating – a woodsy cologne, an expressive face, a soft but confident voice – and Noah feels drawn closer to him like a magnet.

Noah's breath hitches as he senses Dan leaning in, a smirk on his pursed lips as his exhale tickles Noah's skin.

"Not particularly," Dan murmurs into the sliver of space between them.

Dan's broad hand grips Noah's thigh and the other lightly grazes the nape of his neck as their lips meet. Noah can feel Dan smiling, his fingers threading up through the short hair on the back of his head.

Noah fights back a whine, not entirely successfully, as Dan pulls away, still smiling.

"Don't suppose you'd like to join me tonight?”

"I suppose I could rearrange my schedule," Noah shrugs teasingly, though he can't resist cracking a small smile.

"Shall we?" Dan rises from his chair, offering a hand to Noah.

Dustin chooses this moment to reappear from the back room with a crate of washed glasses. He immediately spots Noah, a wide grin appearing instantly.

"G'night, Dustin," Noah blushes as he takes Dan's outstretched hand.

"I'd say 'goodnight' but I already know you're gonna have a good night," Dustin grins and waggles his eyebrows.

Noah shoots him a glare as he's whisked off with Dan toward the elevators. There's another couple waiting, though, so Dan squeezes their intertwined hands, absentmindedly stroking his thumb as they enter in awkward silence.

They finally have some privacy as they approach Dan's room, where Dan is cursing at the lock as he slides the key card in and out to no avail.

"Fucking cockblock," Dan mutters as he jiggles the handle.

"Here," Noah bumps Dan out of the way with his hips. "You just gotta be gentle."

Dan pouts as Noah pushes the door open on his first try, following close behind. When the door shuts behind them, Noah feels a hand on his shoulder as Dan turns him around.

Cupping Dan's head in one hand and running the other along his back, Noah meets Dan's lips with his own. Soft but insistent, Dan playfully pokes his tongue out, working Noah's lips open and sighing into his mouth.

"Okay?" Dan gently backs him up against the wall.

"Yeah,” Noah whispers, smiling.

Noah meets Dan's hips with a simultaneous groan, feeling Dan pressed up, hard against his thigh. The hand on Dan's head strokes Dan's thick, smooth hair as Dan's broad chest presses Noah into the wall. Noah revels in all the soft whimpers and moans leaving Dan's throat, briefly opening his eyes to admire Dan's expressive eyebrows and long eyelashes below the lenses of his glasses.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Noah noses along Dan's stubble, sealing their mouths again before Dan can respond.

Dan whines into his mouth, grinding into Noah's thigh while Noah shoves his tongue into Dan's mouth. Noah's hands scrabble at Dan's waistband, finding their way up the back of his sweater. Noah groans as he feels Dan's bare skin against his palms. He tugs upward at the hem, and Dan seems to get the message, tossing his sweater on a table to the side.

Dan's chest is stunning.

A growl rips out of Noah's throat, pushing Dan backward toward the bed where the lighting is better and deepening their kiss. Dan's mouth curls up into a sinful smile.

"Can I undress you?" Dan asks as he traces a hand over Noah's ass.

For some reason, that's hotter than anything else he'd imagined leaving Dan's mouth.

"God, yes," Noah breathes.

Noah strokes a reverent hand across Dan's chest, tracing the soft black curls while Dan's skilled fingers tug his navy blue sweater off his body. Dan shudders as Noah ghosts his fingers over Dan's perked nipples. Soon, Noah's sweater joins Dan's on the side table.

Dan brings their bare chests together, kissing and sighing and sucking as he opens Noah's jeans. Dan's hands trace every inch of Noah's back, shoulders, and chest before hooking his thumbs in the waistband and gently sliding them down, careful to leave Noah's boxers on.

“You're so hard for me,” Dan moans in a breathy whisper, cupping the bulge in Noah's boxers, tracing tantalizing fingers over his balls and up his cock while he stares at Noah with those deep, dark brown eyes.

“Gorgeous men tend to do that to me,” Noah says as he drags his cheek over Dan's chest, feeling the dark curls against his skin and takes Dan's hardened nipple between his lips. Dan whimpers, reaching around to grope Noah's ass, kneading with his fingers, tantalizingly close to his crease.

Noah reaches for Dan's jeans. When Dan nods, Noah undoes the two buttons and the zipper, squatting as he slides the pants down Dan's long legs, pressing a gentle kiss to the bulge in front before standing back up.

Noah can feel Dan's darkened eyes on him, hands tracing the outline of his shoulders and hips.

"Beautiful," Dan murmurs into Noah's ear, the tickle of his breath sending a shiver through Noah. Dan's hands move to grip Noah's ass with a grunt.

"Bed?" Noah asks as he gently eases Dan downward. Dan complies, shuffling onto the large bed until his head rests on a pillow, tanned skin and dark hair contrasting the stark white sheets.

Dan's broad shoulders and toned muscles lay beneath him as Noah rolls his hips downward and lowers his lips to Dan's. A chorus of breathy moans and whimpers echoes in the quiet room as Noah kisses Dan breathless, rocking gently against him.

"What're you thinking tonight?" Noah asks, nosing at Dan's stubble.

"I'd love to fuck these gorgeous thighs," Dan murmurs as he grips Noah's thighs and presses a kiss to his neck.

"Mm, how bout after I get my mouth on your gorgeous cock," Noah shuffles into position.

“Fuck yes,” Dan breathes.

Noah mouths at the head of Dan's cock through the silky fabric, teasing with his tongue as Dan whines and squirms underneath him. Then he gently slides Dan's black boxer briefs to his ankles and admires Dan's cock as he licks a stripe up the bottom. He's a perfect shade of olive, girthy with neatly trimmed hair at the base.

Dan groans at the contact of Noah's tongue, arching upward. Noah has to stroke himself a couple times through his boxers, thumbing at the precome soaking through.

As Noah takes Dan's cock into his mouth, he suckles on the head with a sweep of his tongue. Dan already sounds wrecked, whimpering as he grabs fistfuls of the sheets.

When Noah takes him deeper, he feels Dan's fingers drag across his scalp, stroking through his hair. Noah moans around Dan's cock as he slurps messily, drawing a chorus of desperate moans.

Noah teases Dan's balls with his tongue, then his mouth, while gently stroking with his hand.

"Oh, fuck," Dan groans. "Fuck!"

Noah looks up when Dan grabs his cock, holding it at the base as he takes a few deep breaths.

"Sorry, just--" Dan mumbles between breaths. "Need a minute. Fuck."

"Hey. I'll consider it a compliment," Noah chuckles.

Noah takes the opportunity to ditch his boxers, but ends up losing his balance and landing on his side next to Dan before finally kicking them from his ankles.

Dan looks over with a teasing smirk.

"Shut up," Noah laughs.

"Oh, no complaints here," Dan's eyes drift down to Noah's cock. "Can I suck you?"

"Mmhmm, but I wanna come when you fuck my thighs," Noah presses a chaste kiss to Dan's lips.

"Mm, I can work with that," Dan bobs his eyebrows then licks his lips as he straddles Noah on his knees.

Dan kisses up Noah's inner thigh, then the other, giving Noah some delicious stubble burn as he gently licks Noah's balls. Noah arches his back and moans at the tingling sensation.

Noah stares down at Dan, tufts of black hair and thick eyebrows. His cock juts out below him, swaying alongside Dan's gentle motions.

But then Dan takes all of Noah in one go, swallowing him down to the hilt. Noah gasps and Dan looks up with a pleased grin.

"Fuck," Noah mutters as Dan skillfully sweeps his tongue.

Dan continues with his talented tongue, and runs his hands over Noah's thighs, nipples, and balls, quickly turning him into a whining, panting mess.

"God, Dan," Noah grunts, tugging him upward. "Need you."

All Noah wants is to feel is Dan's chest pressed up against his back, cock sliding against him. Hearing the click of a bottle cap, Noah sighs happily as he feels Dan move into place.

"Ready?" Dan murmurs in his ear.

"Fuck yes," Noah breathes, moaning as he feels Dan's cock slide against his sensitive skin and slick hand reaching around to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

Noah squeezes his thighs around Dan's cock, wringing out a moan from behind him.

“Oh _fuck_ , your thighs are so perfect,” Dan grunts as he thrusts against Noah.

Dan's breath is hot and insistent against the back of Noah's neck, sending tingles down his spine. He's rock hard in Dan's fist, already close from having Dan's mouth on him, hurtling toward what's sure to be his best orgasm in a _long_ time. Noah's just panting and whimpering now, fucking himself in and out of Dan's fist as Dan gets himself off between Noah's thighs.

“Gonna come for me, cutie?” Dan murmurs, pressing a bite to Noah's shoulder, and Noah is happy to comply. He spills over Dan's fist with a cry, relief coursing through every vein in his body from his tightly fisted hands down to his curled toes.

Dan follows not long after, frantically rutting against Noah's body before coming between his thighs. The sound of their harsh breathing fills the room as both of them sprawl out on their backs.

“Will you stay with me tonight?” Dan looks over at him, with a mop of sweaty curls and wide, toothy grin.

“I'd like that,” Noah smiles, running a hand through Dan's hair and over the lines of his body. “Cutie.”

Dan's chest shakes as a bright laugh leaves his mouth, eyes crinkled up at the edges. “I mean, you are really cute. Among other things.”

Noah's smile grows brighter, facing Dan again and kissing him gently. “Shower?”

“Mmhmm,” Dan hums, but makes no attempt to move, smiling dopily as he relaxes on the bed.

“Mkay, I'll just be in here naked and wet in a luxurious shower,” Noah teases as he walks to the bathroom, smiling as he hears the rustle of bedsheets.

Noah steps into the bathroom, admiring the jacuzzi tub before cleaning himself up with a washcloth. He considers calling the front desk for a toothbrush, but he's pretty sure Megan is working tonight and, well, he definitely doesn't need this information in her hands. He goes for a swish of mouthwash instead, then warms up the shower.

"Hi," Dan says softly with a blissful smile as he steps under the water.

"Hey," Noah kisses Dan again, running a hand through his soaked hair.

Reaching for the bar of soap, Noah starts to open the packet but stops when he sees Dan's horrified grimace.

"What?" Noah laughs. "Got any better ideas?"

"In fact, I do," Dan beckons Noah over, turning him so Noah's back is against Dan's chest.

A vaguely floral scent hits Noah as Dan spreads something milky over his shoulders.

"Rose water moisturizing body wash."

Dan's broad hands knead into Noah's shoulders and up to the base of his skull, wringing out all sorts of satisfied moans and sighs. He moves down Noah's spine and around to his stomach, settling both hands on Noah's ass. For quite a while.

"Think that's clean," Noah laughs.

"Mm, nope. Very dirty."

Leaning back, Noah smiles blissfully as he enjoys Dan's hands caressing his body, gently washing away the traces of lube.

"I could get used to this," Noah murmurs with a smile. Dan's hands freeze where they're cleaning Noah's thighs.

Noah's brain frantically backtracks, trying to think of a way to talk himself out of this one. Shit.

"Um, I--"

_Good one, idiot._

"I, um, I could get used to this too," Dan says quietly, his hands relaxing from their tightened grip and continuing their washing.

Noah smiles to himself, leaning back into Dan's embrace as they continue in silence. When Noah is sufficiently soapy, Dan spins him around under the water to wash the soap away, trading lazy kisses.

"Some of us have routines to take care of, so--"

"Gotcha," Noah kisses Dan on the cheek and steps out of the shower, leaving him to do whatever makes him so gorgeous.

Noah towels off, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He's all pink from the shower but he looks unusually...calm. Satisfied. Happy.

He really could get used to this.

Noah pulls his boxers back on and tosses the messy top sheet aside. He slides under the pillowy comforter and messes around on his phone for a bit, hearing the shower turn off. Noah doesn't realize he's dozed off until he's awakened by Dan climbing into bed next to him.

"Sorry," Dan whispers, pressing up against Noah's back. "Okay?"

"Mmhmm," Noah mumbles, then drifts off to sleep with Dan's soothing warmth curled around him, their legs entangled.

\----

A hand drags across Noah's face as he awakens to bright light streaming through the windows. Dan is splayed out over the majority of the bed, with just tufts of dark curls sticking out from the covers. Noah slides out from under the arm now claiming his pillow, smiling to himself and reaching for his phone.

Annie  
  
**Noah:** You working breakfast?  
  
**Noah:** You'll have my eternal gratitude if you bring 2 coffees and pastries to room 213  
  
**Annie:** Ugh don't want your GrAtItUdE just details  
  
**Annie:** 👀👀👀  
  
**Annie:** 🍆🍆🍆  
  
**Annie:** omw  
  
**Noah:** You're the best 💙  
  


There's a soft knock at the door a few minutes later. Annie, thankfully, didn't wait for details right this minute, though it appears she did draw penises in marker on the coffee creamers. Noah grabs the small tray with a smile and brings it to the table in the room. He pours some cream in one of the mugs and stands by the window. There's a fresh coat of snow glistening on the trees and the slopes.

Dan stirs in the bed behind him.

"Morning," Dan's voice is hoarse and groggy. "Coffee?"

"Yup, and pastries," Noah smiles softly and brings the tray to the nightstand. "Got some friends working this morning. You can thank her for the dicks."

Dan looks confused but then snorts out a laugh when he notices, broad shoulders shaking alongside the movements of his expressive face.

"I was about to thank _you_ for your dick," Dan glances up at Noah in just his underwear, then pours an alarming number of creams and sugars into the remaining mug, downing almost half of it right away.

Noah grins as he takes a seat next to Dan, who's now perched on the edge of the bed. “I mean, you could still do that.”

"Well, you fell asleep last night," Dan states with a mouthful of an apricot pastry.

"I tend to do that at night, yes," Noah teases. "Especially after amazing orgasms."

Dan snorts out another laugh as he fumbles around on his nightstand. When Noah looks up from his coffee, Dan is holding out his phone.

"I was gonna ask for your number but I didn't wanna wake up sleeping beauty," Dan looks over at him hopefully, his mouth quirked into a sideways smile. "I have a feeling I'll be spending more weekends up here. For the spa, of course."

"Mm, heard the spa is quite relaxing. If only you knew an employee who could get you a discount," Noah says nonchalantly as he creates a contact for himself.

Dan's hand grips his forearm. "You get _employee discounts_? This changes everything!"

Noah texts himself then tosses Dan's phone to the side.

"Mmhmm, and you have me feeling extra generous," Noah leans Dan onto his back, pressing kisses down his jawline.

The whimper that leaves Dan's mouth goes straight to Noah's dick. Noah rolls his hips downward, groaning as their cocks drag together. He takes Dan's nipple in his mouth, feeling it perk up underneath the swirl of his tongue. Pressing a gentle bite and taking the other in his hand, Noah draws more breathy whimpers from Dan while they grind together.

"Can I get you off in the bathtub?" Noah murmurs, pressing a smile against Dan's lips.

"Mm, yes please," Dan breathes, lips curving into a blissful smile.

"Finish your coffee. I'll go draw us a bath," Noah offers as Dan stares up at him with darkened eyes. Noah dips a hand into his boxers to stroke himself, tantalizingly close to Dan's face, who moans and stares lustfully.

Noah slips out of his underwear and goes to start the water, adjusting the temperature accordingly as the tub fills. In his peripheral vision, Noah can see Dan in the bathroom doorway, touching himself as he admires Noah's ass.

"Might not even need the bath to get off," Dan's voice appears from behind Noah.

Noah turns around to smirk at Dan, his cock jutting out in front of him. Dan's grin turns positively sinful.

"Aw, but I have it all ready for us," Noah pouts, stepping into the tub and making grabby hands at Dan.

Noah relaxes into the tub, relishing the feeling of the water jets against his muscles. He grins as Dan tentatively puts a foot in the water.

"C'mere," Noah guides Dan between his legs, with Dan's back resting against Noah's front.

"S'nice," Dan sighs as he relaxes into Noah's embrace.

Dan's warm, pliant body presses up against him as Noah rests his chin on Dan's shoulder. Reaching a hand around, Noah draws a moan out of Dan as he strokes him.

Dan grips Noah's thighs in each hand, moaning incoherently. Noah strokes both of their cocks with the same rhythm, mouthing at water droplets across Dan's neck and shoulders.

Noah isn't sure how much time has passed. He's just enjoying the heat and weight of Dan's body against his and the symphony of moans and gasps. Noah's hand pumps over Dan's cock countless times, tracing the veins and ridges over and over. He's in such a pleasured daze that it's almost a shock when he comes with a gasp, grinding himself up against Dan's lower back. He grazes his teeth against Dan's shoulder with a groan, still working Dan's cock.

"Ah, _fuck_ ," Dan groans, his fingertips digging into Noah's legs. "Yes, yes, _yes_!"

Dan comes with a gorgeous moan, arching back against Noah. His body goes mostly limp in Noah's arms, letting out one last groan as he rests against Noah's chest.

Noah pulls Dan in tight against him, pressing kisses down his neck and shoulders, trying not to think about their time together ending. Trying not to think about how much he likes Dan. Noah had the foresight to leave Dan's body wash next to the tub, so he massages a dollop of the silky liquid between his palms before smoothing it over every part of Dan he can reach.

Dan hums contentedly as Noah caresses Dan's long limbs, each peppered with soft, dark curls. Noah praises every body part he soaps up then bites and sucks small bruises along Dan's collarbones while washing up his chest.

"Gonna get pruney," Dan eventually pouts, trying to force himself upward as the water turns lukewarm.

"Mmkay," Noah happily sits back to watch Dan dry himself off.

As Dan starts doing something to his hair, Noah towels off and drains the tub. He heads out to the main room to track down his clothing, and Dan soon follows behind.

"I guess I should, uh, go and find a change of clothes before dinner tonight," Noah says reluctantly as he picks up his scattered clothes. "Don't have time to go home."

Dan shuffles through his suitcase, pulling out and offering a fairisle sweater and black boxer briefs while biting back a smile.

"They'll look good on you. I'll get em back from you next time?" Dan hands him the clothes, vulnerability on display in his dark eyes. He adds sheepishly, "They're clean."

"Next time it is," Noah echoes, planting a firm kiss on Dan after tugging the sweater over his head. "Like a security deposit."

Dan pulls away laughing as Noah finishes dressing himself.

"The moment is officially ruined," Dan murmurs, though he still drapes his arms over Noah's shoulders for a tender kiss.

"I do need to check out though," Dan pouts. "Before I get charged."

Noah's heart breaks a tiny bit as Dan squeezes him closer just then.

"I know," Noah says into Dan's neck. "Let's go downstairs."

Noah grabs his dirty clothes and one of Dan's bags as they head down to the lobby. As Dan stops by the desk to drop off the room key, Annie of course happens to stroll into the lobby with some stray linens from the breakfast room.

She stops dead in her tracks, silently pointing at Dan with a questioning look on her face. Noah nods, smiling. Annie's jaw drops and she mouths "oh my god," with an emphatic thumbs up just as Dan turns back around.

Annie continues on her way with a cute wave and “Hi there!” to Dan and a bad wink to Noah.

"Well," Noah begins. "Can I help with your bags?"

"Yeah, thanks," Dan offers a weak smile. He's sounding a tad affected. So Noah isn't the only one, at least.

The crisp air stings his eyes a little as they step out the front door of the resort. The sun shines down from the cloudless blue sky, making for a truly lovely day outside.

Dan pops the trunk of his car and Noah lifts both bags inside. Noah kisses Dan again, the chill of the air replaced with a warmth more than just body heat. He runs a hand over Dan's stubble, the other wrapped soundly around him.

"Please text me, Dan," Noah says with an earnest smile. "I'd love to take you on a real date when you can make it back up here."

"If it includes discount spa services, absolutely," Dan rests their foreheads together. "Although fucking in a jacuzzi tub was quite nice too."

Noah can't help but laugh, sending little puffs of condensation into the air. "Anything you want, Dan. I'll see you soon, right?"

"Yeah, I'll see you soon," Dan's smile quirks to the side. "You have my sweater, after all."

"Mmhmm, I have your sweater. Drive safe.”

"Bye, Noah," Dan enters the driver's seat.

"Bye, Daniel." Noah kisses him through the rolled-down window with one last stroke through his stubble before he watches Dan drive away.

Noah, feeling suddenly colder and emptier than he'd like to admit to himself, trudges through the parking lot slush back to the front door of the lodge. Empty handed. He freezes, realizing he'd been carrying around his sweater from yesterday. Looking around, he doesn't see anything on the ground.

Had he tossed his clothes in Dan's car along with Dan's bags? He considers calling, but he'll just get them back next time.


End file.
